warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnfur
Dawnfur 'is a pale ginger she-cat with tabby stripes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) Names Kit: Dawnkit Apprentice: 'Dawnpaw '''Warrior: '''Dawnfur Family '''Mother: 'Blossomfall 'Father: 'Mousewhisker 'Sister: 'Brindlefur 'Brother: 'Oakbranch Education '''Mentor: Honeyfur Book Appearances Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Dawnfur is just made a warrior and the Clan chants her name alongside Brindlefur and Oakbranch. It's noted that they are the kits of Mousewhisker and Blossomfall. After the ceremony, Dawnfur's mentor, Honeyfur, walks up to her and congratulates her. :During the Gathering, Lionstar announces the three new warriors and the Clans chant their names. The three siblings stand up to bask in the attention. Later, Dawnfur is noted to be near Sparrowpaw and Rockfall. After Boulderfoot and Specklepelt are made warriors, it's noted about how many new warriors ThunderClan has. First Brindlefur, Dawnfur and Oakbranch, now Boulderfoot and Specklepelt. The Hidden Enemy :Furrypelt calls to Gingerheart during the night in the warriors' den, and Dawnfur is alerted by this and lifts his head up. After Furrypelt reassures she is just getting Gingerheart, Dawnfur rests her head back down. It's noted that the young warriors sleep at the edge of the warriors' den, including Dawnfur. The Dark Secret'' :During a mock-fight, Dawnfur is pinned down by Frostpaw so tries raking her hind paws down the apprentice's belly. Frostpaw pushes down harder on Dawnfur, stopping her. Applepaw pins down Firepelt not far away as effectively as Frostpaw is on Dawnfur. Dawnfur remains on in the mock-fight for a long time before going against Brindlefur. She is defeated though as Brindlefur pins her down long enough. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has SkyClan blood through Adderfang,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook kittypet blood through Millie, and loner blood through Daisy and Smoky. Character Pixels Dawnfur.kit.png|Kit Version Dawnfur.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Dawnfur.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Mother: :Blossomfall: Father: :Mousewhisker: Sister: :Brindlefur: Brother: :Oakbranch: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Smoky: Great-Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunt: :Briarlight: :Hazeltail: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Berrynose: Half-Aunts: :Rosepetal: :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Toadstep: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: :Dusty: Half-Niblings: :Silky's two kits: :Floss's kits: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sparrowheart: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Stonefoot :Sootpelt: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters